1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container assembly and method of manufacture thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of assembling a container having an inner tube contained within an outer tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass collection containers have historically been used for collection of body fluids such as blood and urine. For example, glass inherently provides excellent vacuum retention for evacuated tubes, as well as excellent moisture retention for collection tubes containing liquid additives.
However, the medical industry has been transitioning from glass to plastic for a variety of reasons including the increased safety of a plastic tube, which tolerates impact stresses without breaking. Unfortunately, no single plastic material that is commercially acceptable from a cost and performance perspective exhibits the beneficial properties of glass. For example, plastic tubes tend to exhibit either good vacuum retention or good moisture retention, but no single plastic material exhibits both properties to a degree useful for evacuated collection tubes.
Various solutions to this problem have been devised. These include, for example, the tube-in-tube configurations described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,452 and 5,871,700, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/933,653 and 10/114,542, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such tube-in-tube configurations typically involve an inner tube positioned within an outer tube to form a container, with each of the tubes providing distinct properties to the container. More particularly, one of the tubes may provide a water vapor barrier to the container, while the other tube may provide a gas bather to the container, thereby effectively forming a container which has both gas barrier and water vapor barrier properties.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,452 describes a container assembly that includes an inner tube formed from a plastic that is substantially inert to bodily fluids and an outer tube that is formed from a different plastic. Collectively, the container assembly is useful for providing an effective barrier against gas and water permeability in the assembly and for extending the shelf-life of the container assembly, especially when used for blood collection. However, such a close nesting arrangement of the containers may create difficulties in the assembly process. For example, insertion of one container into another container can create some inherent manufacturing difficulties, such as the force created and exerted by trapped air upon insertion of the inner container into the outer container. Other difficulties may include the techniques by which the tubes can be held together securely and avoidance of leakage from the inner tube into the space between the two tubes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method of assembling a container including an inner tube contained within an outer tube that eliminates the presence of a pressure gradient exerted by trapped air during the insertion of an inner container into an outer container.